Insanity
by TheLightInYou
Summary: The Teen Titans and insaness, Beast Boy's a choo choo train! Come join us and be Insane! Rated just to be safe!


** Hello you people that happen to be reading this at this moment! This is my very first fanfic! -people start to scream crazy- Yes I know very very exciting (in my dreams) so on with the story!**

**Insanity******

**Chapter 1 **

A Happy Little Story

Starfire was happily bouncing around the livingroom, while Robin was making preditions where Slade might be, Cyborg was falling asleep, Raven was trying to concentrate, and Beast Boy was watching spanish dubbed soap opras.

Starfire happily skipped over to the Boy Wonder, "Friend Robin, I have eaten these tiny things that Cyborg has called 'gas makers', after I ate them I felt a weird feeling in my stomach ,as if it were turning into a Zoblgarfad. Then I let out this little sound that came from my buttocks. It is very smelly and has caused Cyborg to fall on his back and start to twitch."

Robin looked at her, he looked like he had gone phsyco. He then pointed to his chart, "Slade will attack right here I tell you! He knows who we are! He knows what we did last summer!He's gonna attack us we have to take cover!" Robin then took his chart and ran into a nearby closet and locked himself in there.

Beast Boy started to jump up and down on the couch, "Hey Raven look at what I can do!"

Raven did'nt answer but kept reading her book. But Beast Boy didn't give up. He then jumped higher and higher and higher ,until he hit his head on the ceiling. He then fell off the couch and in front of Raven. But Raven kept reading her book.

Beast Boy looked up at her,"Raven! Help me! I just hit my head and it hurts!" Raven didn't answer. "Raven I think I'm dying!"

She didn't look at him,so he started to tug at her cloak, "Raven, I'm dying!"

"Not right now I'm reading." Raven said.

Beast Boy clutched his heart, "AHHHH!I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" He then fell to the floor, tounge hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Robin came crashing out of the closet, chart in hand. He then ran over to where Beast Boy lay, then dropped the chart." Where is the light? It's Slade! I know it! He knows what we did last summer! He saw me get my legs waxed!" Robin then took a toy light saber out, that was red.

Raven looked shocked, "YOU GOT YOUR LEGS WAXED!I'M SCARED!" As she said that, Barney came into the livingroom.

Robin spotted him, because Robin was wearing a super-cool mask. "It's Barney, he's Slade's apprentince! I know it!" Robin then charged at Barney with his light saber, "YOU WILL PAY  
FOR STEALING MY TATER TOTS YOU CRAZY DINASOUR!"

Then Napolean came out of nowhere, "I like tots!" Robin screamed and hit Napolean with his light saber, and sadly was thrown out of the window.

Robin then stabbed Barney, causing the purple dinasour to fall down.

Robin then yelled and started to attack Barney. Barney decided to sing, "I love you, you love me." Robin then screamed and ran into the bathroom.

Barney got up and looked at the rest of the Teen Tiatans and waved. Raven whimpered and hid behind the couch, Cyborg fell back asleep, Beast Boy was still twitching on the floor and  
Starfire started to sniff the air.

They heard a toilet flush and Robin came out, toilet paper on the bottom of his shoe. He looked at Barney, and got his light saber out. "Time to die!"

Barney yelled, "Stop!"

Robin shook his head, "Why should I?"

"Because I am your father! "Barney said in a deep super-cool voice, he then ripped of his mask to reveal Slade.

Robin started to cry, "My own Dad stole my tator tots!"

Slade nodded, patting Robin on the back, "Yes but I stole your tator tots so you could be a man and face the facts. You didn't have enough ketchup for them anyways."

Robin kept crying, "And what about that doggy that I always wanted?"

Slade smiled, not that you could see because a shadow that was coming from nowhere hid his face, "I have a puppy for you and he's an evil puppy!"

Robin then looked exited, "YEAH! Where is it?"

Slade then opened a door, "Here you go!"

And a puppy came in ,he had brown spots and the rest of him was white. The puppy barked and started tugging at Robin's cape.

Robin got a big girlly grin on his face, "Oh yeah! It's a cute puppy!" Robin then started to pat the puppy and the puppy then pooped on Robin's hand. Robin looked delighted, "We just  
became friends and he already gave me a present!" He then ate the poop. "YUMMY!"

There was then a big flash of red light ran threw the tower. Slade then jupped out the window after saying, "Well I have to go be the badguy. See you later son, play nice!"

Robin then ran to the moniter, "It's my father!" He then pointed a finger up in the air, "Titans GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

(A few hours later)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A few hours later)

OOOOOOO"

Beast Boy smiled, "Gladly/" He then began to go pee on the floor.

Every one then ran out the door, to find the danger that had been there, lurking for more than a few hours.

Robin ran to the garage and looked at his buetiful r-cycle, it was shinig in the light and was just waxed, almost any girl could fall for it. Robin then kicked it and reached in the back and got out a trycicle that looked like a little girl could fit on it, it was a bright pink and purple and had a cute little basket on the front .It also had a cute little bell on it.

A tear of happiness rolled down Robin's eye as he climbed on the trycicle, and rode of into the city, Robin and his trycicle were happy.

When they got there Plasmus was recking the city. Robin yelled and went in circles around Plasmus on his girly trycicle. He then started ringing the bell on his bike.

Plasmus roared and gulped up Robin and his girly trcicle. Robin's then stuck his head out of Plasmus's mouth. And then in a deep Arnold Schwarzeneiger voice he said, "I'll be back." His head then dissapeared into Plasmus's mouth.

Plasmus then burped really loud,s o loud it shook the city and people thought it was an earthquake. Arnold Schwarzenheiger then came out of nowhere and pointed to Plasmus in a dramatic way, "Your'e going down little man." He then pulled out a super cool water gun that you could buy for a dollar,a whole year's alowence! He then yelled,"DIE!"

Arnold then shot Plasmus with the water gun, causing Plasmus to melt.

Robin stepped out of the goo that had made a huge mess and covered the whole block. Starfire looked delighted and immediately started eating the goop off the ground. Everyone was  
disgusted by the alien's choice of food.

Beast Boy shrugged and dove into the goop and began eating, then Cyborg and Robin, Raven shrugged and said, "Cant beat em' join em'." She then jumped in also and began to eat.

Arnold looked at them and laughed, "HA HA you are little girly mans! I am a big boy!"

Beast Boy then jumped out and glared at Arnold, "I am not a girly man!" He then made a small toot in his pants that filled the air with the nasty auroma off soy beans.

Beast Boy looked utterly dellighted, "I'm big boy now!" He yelled out and then pretended to be a choo choo train, wich was very disturbing in the public's eye.

Raven then started to cry, "My future husband will be a train!" Beast Boy went over to her and then made a small toot .Raven then ran off and began to cry.

Cyborg then jumped up and down singing, "Put your milk in my cocoa puffs, milky milky cocoa puffs!" He then held out a bowl of cocoa puffs and threw them away. "I like Lucky Charms!"He then looked shocked and looked at everyone around him and pointed at them, "You're all trying to steal me Lucky Charms!" He then ran away, unfortuanetly into a brick wall. Or maybe it was fortunate, anyways he did and he slowly crumpled to the ground.

Starfire got up and did a small dance while singing, "Cuz' she is bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s." A herd of flying monkeys taken directly from the Wizard of Oz came and carried off the still singing Starfire.

Robin looked up into the sky and yelled, "I will come for you Starfire!" He then got on his purple and pink trycicle and set off in the direction of Starfire's departion. Snails slowly passing the trycicles speed.

Beast Boy turned to Arnold, "So hows your life?"

Arnold shrugged, "Pretty good,California loves me!"

They were quiet for a minute, then Beast Boy spoke up, "So how much money do you actually make."

Arnold shrugged and pulled out his wallet and began to count his bills, "One million,two million,three million..." Beast Boy began to drool at all the money.

Arnold noticed that Beast Boy was drooling, "What is wrong?"

Beast Boy looked up with admiration in his eyes, "How did you learn to count like that?"

Arnold shrugged, "Whoever is writing this has granted me with the ability to count. Amazing yes I know."

Beast Boy then looked at the sky, "Whoever is writing this can you pleaseeeee give me a moped?"

A moped then fell from the sky and landed on top of Beast Boy, crushing the poor boy. Arnold smiled, "Cooollllll." And then he got onto the moped and rode off, whistling.

Beast Boy cried, the world slowly revolving as the Changeling yelled out still crying, letting the world know he was hurting. Was it for the lost moped? What our beloved Beast Boy  
said next answered the question, "I have to pee."

Atlas,the poor changeling just had to use the wizz.

-Starfire-

"B-a-n-a-n-a-s!Bananas!"Starfire announced.The monkeys around her were dancing. Suddenly a spelling bee teacher came out of nowhere and gave Satrfire a 1st place ribbon.

-Cyborg-

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"Cyborg yelled at the men in white coats that were trying to give him a shot, "Someone really is trying to steal me lucky charms!"

Suddenly another man came up and took Cyborg's bowl of lucky charms cereal.

"NOOOOOO!See I told you someone was trying to steal them!" Cyborg yelled.

-Robin-

"Amost there!" Robin yelled as he peddaled through the busy road. All the cars stopped at the red light getting Robin caught in the traffic.

"Hey move that piece of tin out of the road!" Robin yelled ringing the bell on his trycicle threatiningly.

An eighteen wheeler came up behind him and ran him over, sadly.

-Raven-

Raven was still running, she kept going, as she started to sweat, she then pressed a button on the machine. As she was in the gym working out. She was on the treadmill with a c.d  
player running. She sang,"Ooops I did it again I played with you heart got lost in the game..."And the song went on, but Raven singing that is way to disturbing so we'll just let her be.

-Slade-

"Oooh, look apprentince there selling puppies!" Slade said ,he was sitting on the toilet and reading the newspaper.

Slade's apprentince came out of nowhere, and it was...the snail who had passed Robin! -everyone faints-.

Slade smiled and lifted up a hand and pointed to a door. "Apprentince go and capture all the Titans. Tell them Slade would like to have a tea party!"

The snail nodded and slowly but surely made it's way out the door.

-A few hours later-

Slade sipped his tea politely, while Raven was attempting to drink the whole jug. A bright pink bib around her neck, as was one around everyone.

Slade smiled sweetly at Robin, "So has crime fighting been?"

Robin smiled back, "Pretty good actually I like to work out."

Slade looked at the teddybear that was in the seat next to him, "And how is your tea Mr.Snuggems?"

The teddybear just stared, not answering.Slade started to get mad, "Mr Snuggems I asked you a question and you will answer or you will have to answer to my apprentince!" Slade then pointed to the snail that was currently sliding to the sugar, leaving a trail of slime behind him.

The teddybear fainted ,and Raven smiled maniacly. She then got up and gave Slade a wegie and then started doing the wedgie dance.

The monkeys that had carried Starfire off now carried Raven off. Beast Boy screamed and quickly grabbed Robin's tricycle and pointed into the air with his finger, "I'm comin Raven!" And using all his intelligence of cordination he turned around and went the opposite way of where she was taken.

Robin began to cry," My bueatiful trycicle!" He then ran off in search off his lost friend.

Cyborg loked at Slade who was still standing there, "Arn't you gonna pick that wegie?"

Slade shook his head, "No because I am wearing a thong therefore cannot get a wegie."

Cyborg looked confused, "I thought you were a guy."

Slade shrugged, "I'm just being the evil guy ,there fore gotta where something that's not original."

Cyborg smiled, "Got anymore?"

Slade frowned and sadly said, "No I'm sorry, but all I have is the one I have on. I never wash it."

Starfire smiled at the now crying Cyborg, "Cyborg we can travel to the secrets of Victoria!"

Cyborg smiled and stuck his finger up his nose, "MOOOOOOO!"

Starfire smiled and began to act like a cat, and Slade continued sipping his tea, "I love my job."

Cyborg then stopped moo'ing and pulled the t-car out of nowhere, "I have some good news!"

Starfire looked up, "You have found some food of the cat for me to devour?"

"You have found me a pretty pink thong to wear?" Slade asked.

Cyborg shook his head,"All that is some pretty cool stuff but no." He then got an excited look on his face, "I just saved a lot of money by switching my insurance to Geico!"

Cyborg then lifted his car up and smashed it into the ground repeatedly. After the car was crippled a gecko came out of nowhere and handed him an evelope. Cyborg opened it and read: Get a life.

Cyborg looked scared at the news, "I my gosh their phycics!" He then ran off with a dollar in his hand to go buy a life from Wal-mart, always low prices, always.

Trigon then lifted up out of the ground, fire surrounding his threatining figure. "Where is this store that you mortals so foolishly call Wal-mart?" Trigon asked towering at least ten feet above them.

Starfire smiled, "It is on the street of Fourth!"

Trigon roared and ever so mightely walked off in search of Wal-mart.

He then came back awhlie later with a pink speedo on."You aren't a man until you wear pink." Trigon announced.

Starfire began to cry, "I do not like these clothings of speedo."

Trigon laughed, "Every man on this puny earth will have to wear one! And it will be pink and they will like it!HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH!" Trigon then began to choke on his own spit.

He then gained back control ,and snapped his fingers and suddenly Slade and Cyborg were wearing hot pink speedos. They both smiled and gave each other high five.

Slade then began to model his, "Mine is way better than yours. It makes me look evil in that teenage sexy way."

Cyborg began to cry, "Mine makes me look fat!" And then he ran off and ran back into a wall, sadly.

Starfire then coughed, and Slade picked his noes, while Trigon tried to pick a wegie that was wayyyyyy up there. But we don't care about that.

-Beast Boy-

"Yeah Raven I'm still coming!" Beast Boy called into the sky where she had dissapeared the opposite way.

He then smiled maniacaly and began to ring the bell like a mad man.

He then looked around and found a donut shop, and decided he wanted to get fat off of donuts. So it was so.

-Robin-

"Oh my frickin GOD!" Robin yelled at a window that showed a hole bunch of cute wee little trycicles."I want one sooooo bad." So he ran in.

"Okay that will be $200 dollars sir." The counter guy said to Robin, as he handed him the pink trycicle.

Robin smiled sweetly and looked in his purse to find no money. Robin looked up at the guy, "Oh my god, I am sooo frickin pissed. I go to get a nose job by Dr. Smith and I come outlooken like frickin' Shreck." Robin said preply.

"Sir, can you just please pay?" The cashier said annoyed.

"But my nose job..." Robin started.

The cashier rolled his eyes and then called security.

-Cyborg-

Well, there's not much to say he's still, dying of wall incidents.

He still hasnt gotten a life. Sadly.

-Raven-

"All you have to eat if bananas?" Raven yelled at the monkey, you could tell she was pissed.

Then all of a sudden Beast Boy came out of nowhere on his trycicle. He smiled at her and rung the bell on his bike.

Raven quickly got on,"Finnaly! I thought I would be stuck with those butt scratchers all day."

Beast Boy then began to scratch his butt,"Yeah I hate it when people do that."

Raven nodded, and then they rode off. Into the sunset.okay not yet cuz they just when past the sunset...and then past a road...and then into a ditch. That was so romantic.

Anywayyyyyyyyyz...

They soon found themselves riding into a town,suddenly some dude came up to them and pulled a gun out, "Get off of the vehicle!"

Beast Boy and Raven quickly got off the trycicle and the guy quickly got on and rode off happily.

Beast Boy pouted, "Well that was just sooo rude." He said in a really femiine way.

Cyborg then came running to them with a gecko in his hands," Did you get gecko insurance? Saves ya alot of money!"

The gecko then slapped Cyborg,"It's Geicko not gecko!"

Then they all watched the geicko...I MEAN GECKO...walk off.

At the Tower

Cyborg was looking at his butt in the mirror, while Starfire was painting the tower in mustard, and Raven was trying to find her book, while Beast Boy had run out of toilet paper so he

was using the pages in Raven's book, and Robin was trying to get his bo-staff out of his pocket.

Raven growled in fustration,"Where is my book!" She screamed.

Starfire shrugged as she painted the couch in mustard, and raven sat on it.

Starfire smiled,"Watch out friend Raven, that mustard is not yet dry."

Raven glared and yelled"Where is MY BOOK!"

Beast Boy came into the livingroom and handed Raven her book witch had a huge streak across it. She then slammed him with the book knocking him unconsiuos. Robin then ran into

the room to find Beast Boy lying there unconsoius. Robin then called Cyborg, who came into the livingroom, still in his speedo.

Robin looked up at Cyborg,"We need to get him to the emergency room! Bring me a stretcher!"(you know one of those rolly beds)

"I'm on it!"Cyborg then pulled one out of nowhere and climbed on it.

Robin grinned "Good!" He then began to push Cyborg through tower,to the emergency room. While Beast Boy was still on the floor,still unconsiuos.

Thank you people for reading this story! Now if you could please review it'll make me happy! And please don't be offended by anything I said in the fanfic! I hope I made you laugh at least once, or maybe even smile. Peace out dudes and dudets! Love yall -TheLightInYou


End file.
